A New Realm
by Sar-HPfan1
Summary: I don't own the Teen Titans. NO Flames. OKay so Raven's Brother becomes a threat to Raven. Why well has something to do with a Realm thats for sure and what part does Beast Boy play? Sux at summeries sorry Thanks for reading :D TT belongs to Cartoon Network
1. Chapter 1

A New Realm

Chapter One: The Beast and a Watcher

The Titans were sitting in the kitchen having their usual morning routine. Robin eating eggs and coffee for Breakfast, Starfire making something from her home planet, Raven drinking her morning Green Tea, and Cyborg and Beast Boy having their morning fight over meat and Tofu.

"Cyborg, how can you kill so many animals for breakfast? IS THAT A STAKE? You're eating stake for breakfast Cy. Come on try a little Tofu you might like it."

"No way green bean, tofu is just plastic pretending to be meat. And you can't tell me you don't like the taste of meat. Your Tofu is meat flavored." Beast Boy blushed as everyone looked at him a little shocked.

"Cy, I'm an animal. I love the taste of meat. I never claimed to not like the taste of meat I just can't eat something I can look like. I not vegan, I'm vegetarian; there is a difference you know. Vegans won't eat anything that comes from animal. I eat eggs and drink milk don't I?" The Titans all nodded in agreement still a little shocked that Beast Boy likes the taste of meat. Just as Raven was about to comment on this the Titan Alarm went off.

"Titans Go!"

The Titans dragged themselves back into the common room after a long fight against the Hive Five. It was particularly hard when Gismo took out Cyborg and Billy Numerus took out both Raven and Starfire with his many copies. It was up to Robin and Beast Boy to take them down and Robin didn't have much hope. It was about the middle of the fight that Beast Boy shocked the boy wonder. He transformed into the Beast willingly and took out four out of the five, Hive Five members. Billy Numerus was the only one left when he changed back into himself, winded but ready to fight again. Billy turned tail to run and Beast Boy changed into a cheetah and chased him right back into Robin. All the villains tired up and waiting for the officers to come take them away Robin turned back on Cyborg and Beast Boy dug out Starfire and Raven. Helping them both back up they looked around ready to fight only to see that it was over. Beast Boy breathing heavily asked them if they were ok but his eyes never left Raven. He scanned over her body, to look for any damage done to her physically. When the girls answered him that they were alright he nodded and sat down on the ground and put his head on his knees.

They were home now exhausted, they rushed to get cleaned up. When they were all back in the common room Robin turned to Beast Boy.

"How did you do that?" They all looked from Robin to Beast Boy and back again. Beast Boy sighed and looked up at Robin.

"To be honest Rob, I have no idea. I've noticed a few things now when I sleep. When I'm asleep I'm there with the Beast, talking with it. Then one night I started to train it. However, I can't just call him whenever, only when I'm in danger. He only responds to that call; believe me I've tried to call him just randomly before." Raven looked at Beast Boy a little concerned by his dreams.

"Beast Boy, your training the Beast in your dreams, are you doing this often?" Beast Boy nodded his head.

"Sometimes it's not just me though. Sometimes there are several of me around. All in different colors and different personalities, it was weird at first but now it's really cool." Raven nodded her head a little worried by this. She didn't show it but he was starting to explain what happens when she visits Nevermore. The day went on without any more crime fighting or questions to Beast Boy about the Beast.

"Hmm, dear sister, you've shown me your heart just now. I see your weakness and I will use it to bring you down. Queen of Realm Earth, Raven, be ready your brother is coming home." As he spoke a picture replayed itself over and over on the screen, Ravens face showing concern then going blank. The man walked away laughing, plotting his plan ready to strike when he gathered enough information.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: To the Council

As usual all the Titans were hanging out doing their own thing. It had been two years since Tokyo and five years since the Trigion incident. Raven showed her emotions more and more every day since then now she smiles freely even laughs. Today was not one of those days; today she sat by the window and meditated. She was worried by what Beast Boy had said about his dreams. She wondered if these dreams were dreams at all. Maybe, like her, he was entering his mind scape. If so, then he was either in deep thought when he did this kind of like meditating, or Beast Boy was going to show signs of magic from deep within. Raven started to concentrate a little harder knowing no one was going to disturb her unless it was an emergency. Beast Boy long ago stopped bugging her when she meditated when he was tossed out the window and hit his head on a rock out in the bay.

__Flashback_

_Raven was meditating by the bay window. She was very peaceful and was happy. She found that she could feely feel her emotions now and after meditating she was going to inform the rest of the Titans that she could. She may not do a lot right away in showing them but was going to try little by little with their help of course. Beast Boy came in right about now and saw her meditating. Looking at the clock he figured she had been meditating for a long time and might be thirsty. He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder and said very softly in her ear, "Hey Rae," She gasped and used her powers and threw him. She was replaying battles in her mind and was still in a bit of battle mode when he shocked her. She looked out the window and saw him flying away. _

"_Beast Boy!" Raven was scared he just landed in the water and had not surfaced yet. Then she saw it blood staining the blue water. Rushing over she pulled him out and healed him. He woke hours later claiming to never wake her from meditation again unless he was behind a door._

_End Flashback_

Raven sighed, she knew he would wake her again he had several times before. He didn't care if he came to harm as long as she was happy. It was then she began to realize she may have feelings for the changeling. She was wondering now if she could have gone from a simple crush to full blown love by this point. She concentrated deeper and slipped farther away from the towers noise and distraction. She needed answers and she was going to get them one way or another. Even if it meant facing the council of Demon Realms, she was worried that maybe she had inherited at Realm.

Raven materialized in a large room that was covered in carvings of great Demons. One side had evil demons the other good demons. As she walked she looked to her left and there was her father an evil demon. She then turned to her right and gasped there she was. Caved in stone, standing tall and strong. She had long hair; she was caved onto the good side of Demons. She smiled she had been recognized as a good demon after all. She then noticed that behind her was a carving of someone else. It was male, that she could tell for sure but being very little light she couldn't tell who it was. Before she could venture closer to see who it was; a woman came up to her.

"Queen Raven, the council will see you now. They were very disappointed that you never came to see them after your defeat of your father five years ago." Raven bowed her head knowing she should have come to the council but she had forgotten she was part of the demon realm heritage.

"I know, I forgot about the realm heritage. It wasn't till about a year ago I even remembered that I was in line to take a realm after my father's passing." Raven looked at the demon woman; she smiled thinking about her friends on Earth. They thought all demons were evil on earth. However, in this dimension, Demon is just a race of people, very unlike the creatures from earth. Raven walked into a very large circular room and stood in the middle. She saw the others, they were the council of Demons. Some good, some evil, some neutral, they held the laws of the Demon and upheld them. Raven bowed her head slightly, and looked back up.

"Raven, you should have been here five years ago."

"Yes child, we wished to have given you this information long ago. However, what's done is done."

"WE SHOULD PUNISH YOU CHILD! IF I WAS YOUR FATHER YOU'D BE PUNISHED SEVERLY." Raven only looked on at the three members of the council. Abasi was the first to speak to Raven. He was neutral to either good or evil. All deserved a fair chance in his eyes. Afua was the second to speak to Raven. She was good and only recognized those of the good side to be worth any prize. Finally, Arashi was the last to speak to her. He despised anything on the good side or even neutral, he believes all should be destroyed.

"It's good to see you too Uncle Arashi. You will lay no hand upon me, I am stronger then you and I won't hesitate to destroy you if I have to." They glared at each other before Abasi cleared his throat.

"Raven, we are glad you finally came. We have news for you that will help you in the future. Raven after your defeat of your father five years ago you received an inheritance. You gained two Realms, however since you never came to see us we had to give one of them away. We gave it to your sister, Alana." Raven gave a sigh of relief in hearing her good sister received one of the Realms.

"Which realm did you give my sister, Alana, receive?" It was Afua who answered her.

"The realm of Azarath, she rebuilt it and now the survivors of your people are living peacefully under her control. She does not rule them like your father would but has allowed them to live like they once did. Your sister has left a message here for you when you came to claim your second realm. This one is yours alone till you find your mate. As you know being only half Demon you must have a partner to rule a Realm." Raven nodded, she understood this part of the laws. Once a father is killed his Realms are given to the most deserving of his children. Raven and Alana both deserved to obtain his two realms even though she was supposed to take both. She was glad Alana took Azarath Raven would not be able to look at it the same, not after her mothers and mentors deaths.

"Which Realm have I received I do not recall which other one my father had control over when I destroyed him." Flicking her eyes to her uncle she saw the anger and murder in his eyes.

"You have received the Realm of Earth." He spat this out with venom. "I think your brother Aclypto should have received such a prize." Raven glared at him once more.

"Uncle, I live there and I so much more deserving then my evil half-brother. His second name is a version of mine. Shows you how much Aclypto's own mother wishes she had me instead." This caused and out roar in the room by her uncle he lunged at her and she threw him back knocking out her uncle. "Do not forget Uncle, I am much stronger then I use to be and I now surpass even you."

"Raven, child we do have one last bit of information for you. Your Realm will be taken from you if you do not find a mate by the age of 21. We are sorry to inform you of this. Child please find your mate soon." With that Raven was thrown from the room and down the hall. Soon she was back at the tower lying on the floor with the others hovering over her.

"What happened Raven?" Beast Boy had a look of shock on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Laws of Realm

It had been a couple days since Raven met with the council. Telling her she only had a couple years to find her other half was a little unnerving to her. She was reading on the couch when Beast Boy walked into the room. Seeing Raven reading was nothing new but this booked a little odd to him.

"Hey Rae, what are your reading there. It's not like the ones I'm used to see you read." He looked over her should to see the strange writing in the book. It was sharp and curvy at places and it slightly unnerved him.

"It's a book of Demon Law. I thought I'd brush up on it since I'm nearly 21. There are a few things I must take into account for this part of my life." Raven looked up just slightly and caught his jade green eyes. Her heart did a back flip and she slightly blushed. Quickly looking back down to her book to hide it Beast Boy spoke again.

"What kind of laws Rae? I mean if they are like bad or anything we'd like to help you through it all. I mean…" He trailed off there unsure of what to say to show he wanted to help her. Raven smiled slightly at Beast Boy trying to reassure him that all was well, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"It's alright Beast Boy, I'm not entirely sure about all the laws right now but if I come across one I need help with I'll be sure to ask for help. You'll be the first to know." Beast Boy smiled but still he felt odd, like she wasn't telling him everything. He wasn't going to push it though he knew when to stop now.

"Alright sounds good. Well since your reading would you like me to make you some Tea?" He started to get up and look back down to Raven waiting for her answer. She looked up and caught his eyes again. She was lost in the smooth jade color for only a moment before answering. This however didn't go unnoticed by Beast Boy causing him to look like a lite up Christmas tree.

"Yes, some green tea would be very nice. Thank You Beast Boy." He nodded and headed over to the kitchen to make the tea and some lunch for himself.

Several hours later Raven was still going through the Demon Law book. She had read about almost everything. She even saw how Demons married. Who knew demons could marry another. It seemed to be only for good demons and neutral. Evil demons, like her father, just seem to jump around. Proof being all of her half brothers and sisters. Surprisingly, most of her siblings were like herself good. Only three turned evil out of the nine. She was just about to close the book declaring it worthless when something caught her eye.

'**Four Laws of Realm**

When a Realm is taken from a demon or is transferred to another power, the Realm is given to the most deserving of the Demons children.

When Demon is full Blooded no action is taken to help demon keep control of Realm

When Demon is half or less blood, Demon must find a mate to help rule

After the age of 21, Demon has year to find a mate.

Before the age of 21, Demon is given till the day of their 21st Birthday to find a mate.

Half Demon mates are given a test of worthiness. If passed demon and mate are left to rule the Realm. If failed demon is striped of powers and Realm and mate is killed on spot.

The mate of said Demon will begin to show characteristics of a demon they are to be mated to. Such as powers and the mate will be very protective of demon.'

"Well at least now I know how to find him."

"Find who Rae? Someone you know?" Raven jumped as Beast Boy showed up again giving her another mug of tea.

"No, I don't know him at least I don't think I do. Some things just came up from the laws and all. Don't worry about it I promised to ask for help if I need it." Beast Boy nodded his head and turned the TV on. He was still worried about Raven but what could he do if she didn't tell him everything that was up. He could tell she was worried he could smell it on her.

"Just remember Rae, you're not alone I'm here for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Swahili Protection

Raven had been reading more and more books with the strange writing Beast Boy had noted. What's even stranger is every now and then he can read a word or two of it. He pretended like that wasn't the case he was just seeing things, however, it just kept happening.

'Maybe I should tell Rae about it? No, she'd just tell me I was stupid and walk off.' Beast Boy walked past her door when the Titan Alarm went off. He turned to run down the hall the same time Raven came out the door of her room.

"What were you doing outside my door Beast Boy? Spying on me again?" Raven looked at him trying to decide if he was lying to her or not.

"What, no way Raven. I was walking past to my room when the alarm went off. Besides why would I spy on you today? You've been doing the same thing for weeks. You've been sitting in there on your bed reading strange books. Why you'd be reading about a mate is beyond me." Beast Boy and Raven stopped dead in 0their tracks just before the ops room.

'Oh dang, I've spilled the beans that I could read a few words. Oh man oh man oh man what do I do? Maybe she didn't hear me? Nope she heard she stopped too.'

"What did you say Beast Boy? I thought I heard you say something about a mate?" She looked at Beast Boy with concern he had just told her exactly what she had been reading about. Demon mates throughout time, and what signs they would show to allow their mate to know they are close. One of the most common ones, when the mate was not demon, was he or she was able to read demon text.

'What if Beast Boy is my said mate?' 'Oh Raven you'd love it, I should know I am love after all.' 'Shut up Love, your wrong, you have to be wrong. It's only a crush. I won't act on it, because it would never work. We are opposites, as different as day and night.' 'But Raven, that's exactly why you two would work. Your Yang and he is Yin. Besides, you can't use 'my powers would never allow' excuse anymore. You know why they freak out and that's because you won't let me in. Let him finish the balance, Raven.'

"Well, hehe, you see Raven. Every once in a while when you do read in the common room I get a glimpse of your book. I know I haven't been near you or anything but, I have animal eyes I can see far and in the dark very well. I could see the words and every so often the word mate and life pops out at me." Raven stared in shock at this. He was reading demonic text, not much but enough to make Raven wonder. "Rae, the others are waiting for us, we got a battle remember?" Raven nodded her head still thinking as they walked into the ops room.

"Titans it's Mumbo, he's in the park. Titans Go!" They all took off to get there their favorite way. Raven and Starfire took to the skies, Cyborg in his baby, the T-car, Robin on the R-cycle and Beast Boy transformed into a raven and took off.

"Robin, come in Robin."

"This is Robin, go Cyborg."

"Dude is it just me or had Beast Boy been using the form of a Raven a lot lately? I mean think about it just about every time we take off to fight and he decides to fly there it's a raven he turns into. Now I don't know if you knew…"

"That BB likes Raven, yeah I knew. He told me like a year ago, maybe a couple months after he told you. I don't think Raven has noticed though. I know Star has, she says we should try and get them together."

"Yeah, man, if he keeps this up she'll notice for sure he likes her and I'm not sure how she feels."

"Friend and Boyfriend, I'm sorry to intrude. However, I could not help but over hear your conversation, and do not worry; Raven has her communicator on mute. I do believe Raven does like Beast Boy. She talks of him often during our 'girl talks'.

"Good to know Star, Cyborg you make sure BB still has a crush on Raven. If so we'll see what we can do. Who knows maybe this will strengthen the team like it has with me and Star."

Beast Boy arrived to the fight first, which was very unusual for him, he wasn't entirely sure what to do. Normally he had Robin to check out what plan to use. Mumbo saw him and began to shoot his magic spells at him.

"Whoa, missed me blue dude. Maybe you should breath and give yourself some air so you can aim better." This only made Mumbo angrier.

"I'll show you green beast." Beast Boy froze at being called a beast. Even if it was part of his name being called just beast stung a little. Reminded him, he's not human, he's an animal. By the time the others arrived they saw Beast Boy fighting Mumbo, that shocked them but what shocked them the most Beast Boy just stopped.

"Titans Go!" Robin was worried; Beast Boy never froze during battle, what could have caused him to stop now? They all rushed in, their arrival, brought Beast Boy back and he began to fight as well. It looked as they were going to win, when Mumbo began to chant some strange words. Beast Boy caught some words they were Swahili, this magic was forbidden in his home tribe. Beast Boy ran forward mumbling under his breath.

"Everyone run away, get back something just, just get away now! **NYAMA-KULA BAKTERIA MARA MBILI WAKATI KUACHA!** (Flesh Eating bacteria double time stop, Swahili) The others started to turn away and run but found they could not move. They were frozen to the spot. Starfire screamed in pain soon the other followed them. Beast Boy chanted fast and walk towards Mumbo. His chanting to loader and stronger as he neared Mumbo, the others stopped screaming and doubled over in pain. Mumbo's eyes widened in horror as Beast Boy got in his face.

"Who are you kid? I thought you only changed into animals."

"Mimi ni Ijaw Amhara. Wala fujo na marafiki zangu" (I am the Ijaw Amhara. Don't mess with my friends). With that, he punched Mumbo in the face and knocked him out cold. Beast Boy had enough strength to turn and see his friends get up and rush to him before he passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Of the Past

After the fight with Mumbo the Titans all thought Beast Boy had been injured badly due to his passing out. Raven teleported them all home and put BB in the infirmary to look him over. Raven uses her powers while Cyborg puts the tech to some good use.

"Well guys, from what I can tell the little grass stain is just worn out. What do you think Raven?" Raven looked up and nodded her head in agreement. Her face showed no emotion at all but her eyes betrayed her worry for the green man on the bed.

"I think he will be fine. He's just worn out, is all."

"Thanks Cy, Raven. Hey did anyone see what BB was doing during all that? I mean I heard him saying something but I didn't understand a word of it. Kind of like when Raven or Star get mad and start yelling in their home language." The others didn't respond they just looked at Beast Boy. It was odd to say the least one second he was frozen in a state of shock the next he's yelling at them to get away. They started to do as he asked but couldn't move.

"Friends, did you feel the crawling of the skin and the pain that I felt when we could no longer move?" They all nodded to Star.

"Yeah that was weird. It was like all my human parts were burning up, almost like it was being eaten away by something. But my scanners showed nothing, it was almost like magic."

"It was magic. Mumbo was using a spell on us. It was an Earthly spell so I'm not sure what it was, even more so because it was in another language. Beast Boy was saying the counter curse I think. He was speaking the same language." They all looked towards the bed. Beast Boy and magic just didn't combine in their minds. They all left the room to let him rest; they were worried but knew he'd be alright. Once in the common room Robin looked to his team.

"Guys, we know about everyone's past but BB's right?" They nodded in agreement. "Well now he uses magic out of the blue. It's like we don't know BB at all. I think it's time we asked him again to tell us. I mean he's hiding things that could be useful in battle." Raven wasn't so sure this was a good idea but she'd be lying if she said she didn't care. Beast Boy had become one of her best friends, if not her best friend out of all the Titans. The others all agreed to asking Beast Boy again about his past. "Good when he wakes up we'll make sure he's really alright then ask."

The Titans were back to doing their normal things around the tower when Cyborg called them.

"Hey guys, BB's up and seems to be alright. He wants to talk to us though." They all nodded and hug up the communicator and left for the infirmary. Once they all arrived Beast Boy was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for them with three chairs around him. By the time Raven showed up all the chairs had been taken and she sat on the bed with Beast Boy.

"Before you ask Robin, yes I'm going to tell you my past. It's about time I told you all. It's been eight years since I've known you and you still know nothing. To be honest I can't believe I didn't spill the beans earlier. First off, what do you want to know?" Beast Boy looked to each person in the room waiting.

"BB, man I'm your best friend and we play video games and pranks all the time. I should know everything about you. Including how you got your powers. That's what I want to know the most. How did you get your powers? It might help me treat you better when you're hurt." Beast Boy smiled at Cyborg. He somehow knew the tin man would ask this.

"Well that is basically the beginning for me. So that's a good start. I got my powers when I was five years old. My parents were biologist and chemist, well known scientist in the community. Mark and Mary Logan were their names." Cyborg gasped.

"No way, there is absolutely no way! Your parents were the two people who cured five deadly tropical diseases." Beast Boy smiled at his friend.

"The very same two people Cy. When I was three my parents got an offer from S.T.A.R Labs. The offer was to go to Africa to research on a disease known here as Green Fever. I was three so this didn't really affect me other then I needed to learn another language. We left about two months later for Africa. When my parents told me of this trip I was so excited and picked up Swahili fast. I was fluent by the time I turned four. For two years we lived happily in the Ijaw Amhara village. I became quick friends with the children there and since I was home schooled I was in the second grade. One day something awful happened, Me and my friend Betoto were playing in the fields. I had run off to look at something and left Betoto behind by the jungle. I heard a scream and came running to him."

"He screamed like he was being attacked or something?" Beast Boy nodded to Robin and continued his story.

"He was attacked by a monkey he kept saying to me. I asked if he could run he told me no he was frozen. I panicked and started to use Ijahara on him. When that didn't work I ran to the village and got King Akida. He was Betoto's father. When I found him we rushed back to find Betoto had turned green. We rushed him back to my parents but it was too late. He died that night. I was heartbroken when I found out. He was my best friend in the whole village besides Huru. I hung out with her every day since and stayed far from the jungle. Then one day we decided it was alright to go back and truly say good bye to Betoto. I had been named the next leader about a month after his death. I was the Mnkuu or Prince now. As we said good bye a monkey jumped from the bushes. It was hissing at us, but me being me, I thought I could calm it down. I had done it with the other animals including the lions. This monkey was green however."

"A green monkey how cute, tell me friend Beast Boy were you able to calm the monkey down? Everyone looked at Star, they could see the hope in her eyes but they all knew this was bad.

"No Star, I was unable to calm him down. If anything I made it even more made. It jumped at Huru and I jumped in front of her. I had been training since we moved to the village in the art of fighting there and even in magic. I was pretty good at it, kind of helped I'm pretty smart." This earned him a laugh from the rest of the Titans. He sighed got up and walked out of the room. The others looked at each other hoping they didn't hurt his feelings or anything. However, he soon returned and gave Cyborg a couple papers.

"What are these BB?" However, before Beast Boy answered him his eyes widened in shock. "No way Grass Stain these have to be fake. A High School Diploma from the same year I started High School. I'm three years older than you!" Beast Boy chuckled a little bit and looked up at Cyborg.

"They are real Cy. I told you I was two years ahead when I got this disease. Anyway, I took the attack from the monkey. Huru ran for help, while I fought off the monkey. My parents got there just in time to see me lying on the ground bleeding and the monkey running off. They panicked but since the death of Betoto they had been working on a serum to cure Sakutia. It was then I got my powers. The monkey's bite giving me the disease turned my tan skin green, my blue eyes green, even my sandy blonde hair green. The serum gave me animal DNA making it possible for me to survive. Humans can't survive Sakutia but animals can. I from that moment on could transform into any animal in the universe past or present." Beast Boy looked up to Cyborg hoping that was a good enough of an answer to how he got his powers.

"Wow, B. I had no idea. Thank you for telling me." Beast Boy turned to Starfire.

"Friend, I only wish to know where your parents are now. You see I would very much love to meet them." Beast Boy smiled at Star but it wasn't a smile that reached his eyes.

"Oh that's another pretty long story Star. I'll make it short. When I was around eight, my family decided we would go for a little boat trip, to a small island in a deeper part of the jungle. However, something went really wrong. The boat started to sink and we went down another path we were supposed to avoid. My parents took me to the side and hugged and kissed me, told me they loved me. I didn't understand what was going on at the time. They told me to transform into a bird and fly away. I did as I was told and when I turned back they were gone."

"So you mean to say they are dead?" Beast Boy nodded not even looking up to Robin's face. "BB, I'm here for you. I mean I lost my parents too in an accident." Beast Boy finally looked up from his lap and into Robin's masked eyes and nodded. "Where did you go after the accident BB?"

"I thought you might asked that Rob. I wondered around the jungle for a while. I knew the tribe would be looking for me but I didn't have hope they would find me. I was soon hopelessly lost and was found by the worst people. They took me in and fed me but the good treatment ended fast. I was soon beaten and yelled at. I was soon told that if I didn't do everything they said they would kill me. I was soon robbing places and hurting people and I didn't like it. I got away and found my village and was again protected. However, that didn't last long, King Akida soon found out that a man by the name of Galtry. After finding out about my inheritance and stealing some of it he tried to kill me to claim it as his own. The Doom Patrol stopped the guy from killing me and exposed Galtry by the time I was ten. I joined the Doom Patrol from there. You guys know the rest of it."

Everyone looked at Beast Boy; to say there were shocked was an understatement. Beast Boy had gone through a lot and didn't show it in the least. Raven looked at Beast Boy and took his hand. Taking a deep breath she asked her question.

"What is Ijahara?" Beast Boy's face seemed to light up then. It was almost as if he was waiting for someone to ask him.

"Ijahara is magic. It's a type of magic that was unique to my village. I was the first outsider to be able to use such magic. I then learned how to use the magic inside me and was actually really good at it. I haven't used it for ten year, till today." They all looked at him shocked but happy to finally know about his past. It was then it hit them.

"YOU'RE A PRINCE!" Beast Boy only laughed at everyone as they yelled this at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Enter Possessor

The school bell rang and the students dashed out of the building excited to go home for the weekend. One such girl said good bye to her friends as she walked in the opposite direction. She was tall and lanky and had long flowing blond hair. She wanted to get home quick to start her dinner. She started to walk down the street and took a sharp right. The ally way was a short cut back to the house. She didn't use it often because it was dark and most of the time dangerous. As she walked she saw things move in the shadows. She disregarded these movements as just a trick of the light. She turned left and came to a dead end.

"That is unusual I could have sworn I went the right way." She turned around and something came out of the shadows. She looked at it, wondering what in the world it was. She had never seen such a creature before. "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"Terra, remember girl. You need to remember what you have done." The creature leapt at her and she screamed, but had enough sense to dodge the creature. She was cut slightly on the arm, it began to glow yellow, and slowly memories flooded her mind. She remembered the Titans and when she first met them. They welcomed her to the team and as a friend. Robin telling her she needed to practice controlling her powers. How angry she felt towards them after telling her such things. She ran away from her team from her friends. She met a man, a man the second she laid eyes on should have ran from.

"Slade, no please I don't want to remember this please don't make me!" Terra was running away from the creature try to get away any way she could. She even resorted to using her powers. The creature kept coming telling her of all the things she had done.

"You betrayed them Terra. You took their trust and threw it back at them. Tell me Terra, do you feel the darkness surrounding you?" Terra remembered she tried to kill the one person who accepted her. She almost did it and she was angry she had not.

"No, please don't." Her voice grew weak as she fell against the wall. "Please make it stop." With those final words Terra was no longer a sweet common girl. Terra became a possessor.

"Good my pet now do as I planned. Take out the Titans, but leave my dear little sister to me. Oh and I would like a play thing as well. The green one should do." The creature stood now in Terra's body and walked off.

The Titans had decided to go about doing things that normal teens did. Robin, Star and Cyborg decided to go to the movies. They knew Raven would not join them. Opting to meditate on the things Beast Boy had told them. They were surprisingly dark things. The most surprising was he being able to use magic and being a prince of a tribe in Africa. However, what surprised them the most was Beast Boy opted out of going to the movies with them.

"No, I think I'll stay in tonight. I haven't written to King Akida in a while and I'm sure he's worried about me. If he's not then Huru would most likely be worried sick." He left the room with that. Raven stared after him in shock. Nobody missed this look on her face. Could she be jealous of this Huru? The others left and Raven retreated to her room. She started to meditate but her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't stop thinking about Beast Boy. She had long ago been able to control her powers without meditation so it wasn't that big of a loss, but she still liked to do it to help her control along.

'I know I like him but has my like grown since I've admitted this. Could a simple crush have grown to love? I suppose it's not unlikely but still.' When Raven had notices she could use her powers freely she realized it was due to allowing herself to balance out her emotions. Raven focused on some emotions more than others causing an imbalance and destructive powers. By allowing herself to show emotions when she felt them allowed a whole new range of power levels. She began to wonder if maybe her mentors on Azarath were just trying to hold her back from her full potential at that time. Soon as Raven allowed these emotions to be shown or acknowledged she became more powerful. Raven sighed and returned to her meditation hoping she'd be able to at least think on the new information on Beast Boy and the new feelings towards him. She failed to notice a figure pass by her window.

It had been an hour since the others, not including Raven had left. Beast Boy had written a letter to King Akida telling him of his new adventures, and telling the others finally about his past and who he was to the tribe. He had also written to Huru, he missed her very much. She was his oldest friend, one who did not reject him when he turned green. Beast Boy pulled out some old letters from Akida and Huru.

**IN SWHAILI**

"_Garfield, we are so glad you are safe. Huru and I miss you very much and hope you come and visit soon. I feel as if I may live a very long time so you do not need to fear taking over any time soon. To answer your question from your last letter, the whole tribe wishes to see you. They all wish for you to forgive them of their harsh treatment due to your desises. Garfield the tribe does miss you. Huru wants you to meet someone as well."_

**END SWHAILI**

Beast Boy sighed; it had been a long time since he saw his tribe. He did miss them very much. If he thought back to it, the last time he saw them was about the same time Brotherhood of Evil made some trouble. That was years ago, by now Huru would most likely be looking to get married. If he had stayed there so would he, not to mention looking to take over the tribe soon too. Yet, thinking about the Brotherhood of Evil brought back some really bad memories. The worst of those memories were the villains called him 'The Titan Pet'. This hurt but he never showed it on the outside. He did wonder at times if he would make a better pet then team mate.

"Hey, BB." Beast Boy looked up sharply. He did not hear that voice, nor is he really seeing that face. It couldn't be who he thinks it is, his mind is just playing tricks on him. "Well, are you just going to stand there with your mouth wide open?" He shook his head and looked back up. Sure enough standing before him on a rock platform was Terra.

"No way, Terra? I thought you lost your memories and went to that school and had a normal life and all that?" Terra's eyes softened just a little bit.

"I did lose my memory but I remembered. I want us to go on that date we never got to go on." Beast Boy looked at her confused. They had gone on that date and that was also the day she betrayed them to Slade.

"Terra, what about Slade?" Terra made a face and looked at Beast Boy.

"BB, who's Slade? I mean if that is supposed to be who I'm going out with I hope he isn't I have no idea who he is." Beast Boy looked at her and smelled the air. She seemed to be telling the truth she truly didn't know who Slade was. Beast Boy smiled and hopped out the window onto the rock platform.

'Why not it's not like I'm ever going to get Rae to like me, I've tried for years. Maybe, it's time to move on.' With that Beast Boy and Terra left the tower, leaving Raven behind, alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Dear Sister

It had been several hours since Rob, Star and Cy had left for the movies. Raven was beginning to wonder where they could be. She knew they could take care of themselves but still Robin normally upheld the curfew of the tower when they were not fighting. What was bothering her more than their leaders breaking of the rules was Beast Boy had yet to come bother her. Normally an hour and half in being left alone in the tower just the two of them he was begging her to do something. Both knew the end result but they did it every time it was like Beast Boy knew she liked it when he tried to include her on things. She'd give in now and then because she liked him but not always. Raven got off her bed to stretch, she placed her book down on the side table and left the room.

'A little bit of tea and I'll go check on BB. I hope he's alright, I know it couldn't have been easy to tell us all that.' Raven got to the common room and kitchen and started her tea. It was oddly quite in the tower. Normally something was on, or even BB was screaming about something. It was too quite. It reminded Raven of the quite before a storm. This bothered her very much, this happened one other time in her life and it was when her father came. She drank her tea quickly and left for Beast Boy's room. She arrived at his room, the large bold letters across the door read, BEAST BOY, but on the 'Y' written very small in pencil was Garfield. Raven took a deep breath and knocked on his door.

'Maybe now I'll tell him how I feel. I mean, I have to take that chance. He won't hurt me like that stupid dragon. He'd be nice and gentle about letting me down or he'd be crazy and accept me.' She waited a little while but no one answered. She tried again, maybe he was sleeping. No answers again. She began to worry about him, and things started to race in her mind of what could have happened to him. They ranged from him hurting himself on purpose to getting a paper cut and bleeding out. Raven phased through the door to find an empty room. She raced to the boys bathroom hoping to find him in there. However, her powers were not picking up his signal within the tower or even the island. She hoped her powers were wrong but after ten minutes of searching the tower and the island she found he was gone. She started to panic till she remember that every communicator had a locator on it. He never left without it so hopefully that would tell her where he was. She opened hers and clicked for Beast Boy's communicator. There he was in the old fairgrounds.

'What is he doing there?' She took to the air and followed the signal there. Maybe he was taking a trip down memory lane? However, what she did find was not one she really wanted to see. Raven stopped midflight to see Beast Boy in the Farris Wheel with a blond hair blue eyed girl. What made it even worse was the girl was none other than Terra. Raven started to get angry, and not just at Terra but at BB as well.

"How dare he go out with that girl. She hurt us all, and even tried to kill us, him twice even. Do I really need to remind him of yet another awful thing from his past?' What she didn't know was Beast Boy on the way over to the fairgrounds was he really didn't like Terra anymore. He wanted her and was telling Terra that maybe she could join one of the other Titan groups back east or north. They both had openings in the teams and would benefit greatly with her addition. Right as Beast Boy was about to tell Terra good bye and that he really need to go check on Raven, Raven showed up right in front of them.

"So thought you'd sneak off again with this little traitor huh Garfield? I don't think so, this time your going to have to choise. It's either me or her and there is only one right answer. Terra did not like this interruption and showed it with rocks being pelted at Raven.

"Oh really witch? Do you honestly think he'd pick you over me. I mean come on you're a demon. Who can love such a creature? He'd pick me because I'm real, and human. Not only that I think he's funny and way more my type." With those final words a fight broke out between the two girls.

The fight was brutal. Both girls giving it all they had to out do the other. Every word in the book was used to insult the other. Beast Boy stood off to the side watching the girls fight. He didn't understand fully what in the world was going on. Where they fighting over him or the team?

"Terra! Raven! Stop, you have to stop!" The girls payed no mind to his words and kept fighting. His cries for them to stop soon died away as the girls continued to fight.

"Face it Raven, he will be mine. Once he is mine I'll replace you on the team as well. You will be forced out of the way and into the streets. Don't worry Raven, I'll take good care of them." It was then Raven saw a glint in her eye. She stopped dead in her attack and looked at her closer. It was then she turned to see where Beast Boy was only to not find him anywhere. She turned back to Terra, and Terra spoke to her. Only it wasn't Terra's voice that come out of her mouth it was that over her brother.

"Just now figuring it out dear sister? Maybe it is a good thing I've come. Your too weak to rule such a Realm. Just turn it over to me and I will let you live." Raven looked back at Terra and her eyes started to glow white with anger and power.

"Never, Aclypto Nevar." Terra hissed at Raven and threw rocks at the back of her head. Raven did not have time to react and was soon knocked out and started to fall towards the ground. Only to be stopped by Terra incasing her in rock and taking her to her brother.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Demon's Magic

Beast Boy awoke several hours later in a dark room. He wasn't sure what was going on all he knew was it was dark, too dark for even his animal enhanced eyes. He sat up and waited for something to happen. Anything to happen, he waited what seemed like forever before something did happen. Screaming, he heard screaming coming from another room not far from where he was. It was a little unnerving for him. Having no clue where he was and the screaming only brought memories back from his childhood. He shivered as the screaming continued; the screaming seemed oddly familiar to him. Like he knew the person screaming, he hoped that wasn't the case. Then he froze in places as the person screaming in the other room yelled for him. She called out for him, begging him to come help her.

"Raven, Raven where are you? What are they doing to you! Raven answer me please answer me." Beast Boy was starting to panic now. He had no idea what was going on with her, or why they were in this place. He stood up only to find he was chained down to the ground so he couldn't move too far. He started to panic even more, his breathing started to get shallower and faster. Soon a door was opened a crossed from him and someone was pushed into the room and fell.

"Raven, is that you? I smell blood. Raven answer me, please." A little bit of light entered the room and Beast Boy saw Raven on the ground. She was covered in blood and had cuts all over her exposed skin. Raven sat up and looked around, hoping to see Beast Boy close by.

"Beast Boy, are you okay. Please say you're alright. I swear if he hurt you I'll…" She was cut off however by Beast Boy yelling at her.

"Am I alright? Are you mental? You're the one hurt, bleeding and you're asking me if I'm alright. Who the hell did this to us?" Raven looked at him closely; he didn't appear to be hurt other than his eyes. His eyes showed so many emotions at once. The emotions the showed through the most was fear, concern, and one other she couldn't identify.

"I'm alright; I'm already starting to heal. It depends on what you mean mental? In a way I am because I spilt my emotions, I'm not because I'm of sane mind. As for who did this, it was my half-brother Aclypto." Beast Boy looked at Raven like she was crazy; however it was true she was healing.

"You have a half-brother?" Raven nodded and he continued to ask questions. "Okay mind telling me what is going on?" Raven looked at him again; he was chained by his hands and neck to the floor and wall. He looked like a common animal caged for being bad or wild.

"Alright but you better get as comfortable as you can. Aclypto has blocked most of my powers so I can't release you." Beast Boy nodded and leaned back against the wall and waited. "It started after my father was defeated and I started to be able to feel. Also that same day it was decided that I was the most deserving of my siblings to inherited two Realms my father ruled. I never knew that I was even in line to inherit anything from my father so I never left to see the council. My brother who is older than me by only a couple months would have in my mind gotten the Realms. About a month ago I went to see the council and discovered that I got the Realm of Azarth but because it took me so long to get there my half-sister got it instead. I'm glad she did I don't think I could return there and not destroy it myself. The second Realm that I got was the Realm of Earth. This one I can keep provided I find my life mate." Raven was interrupted by the door opening and the room flooding with light.

"However, Raven has not been able to find such a mate, have you Raven." Terra walked into the room giving an evil smile. Beast Boy tried to stand up but only choked himself in the process. Raven put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from standing. Raven herself was still too weak to stand or fight.

"Terra, why are you doing this?" Beast Boy asked Terra giving her a pleading look to answer.

"That's not Terra Beast Boy. At least she's not Terra anymore. My brother has sent out his possessors and has taken Terra as his minion. The Terra we know in both cases is now gone for good." Beast Boy looked over at Raven and saw the seriousness and sadness in her eyes and knew she was telling the truth. He looked back up at Terra and saw that even her eyes told of the death within. He looked away and willed the tears to not come.

"Very good little sister. I guess I have no need for this creature anymore." A tall man walked into the room he looked no older than 18 himself, but his eyes showed cruelty thousands of years old. With a quick motion of his arms fire erupted around the form of Terra. A scream could be heard throughout the building as the creature that kept Terra's body a live died. Terra's charred dead body fell to the floor causing Raven to turn into Beast Boy and gasp. She was freighted and knew she couldn't let her brother see. Beast Boy was also freighted by what he saw but what scared him the most was Raven. She was scared and he could smell it on her.

"Now, little sister rise and fight me. You know you must if you wish to keep this Realm. Or I could just wait the three years. We all know you're not going to find this legendary mate of yours. I mean come now; you have to find a man worthy of your power. Not to mention he uses magic unknown to others. He can not only use this magic but yours as well? Not likely you're going to find such a man." Raven stood up with some of her old fire burning in her eyes again. She began to fight her brother magic verse magic. It was a uneven fight, he was much stronger then she was. Soon he was beating her with no mercy. Beast Boy shouted for him to stop, but Aclypto just kept beating her. Beast Boy felt the strange power with in him boil to the surface. It erupted from him and broke the chains from his neck and hands. He was free and so was the beast. He charged forward and took on Aclypto. However, he was tiring fast as the fight wore on. He could not lay a claw on the man; he kept out of his reach. No matter, all he wanted to do was get the man away from Raven. The last thing Raven saw was a green creature standing over her protectively before she blacked out. It wasn't long before Beast Boy's Beast form wore down and he reverted back to his original form. Beast Boy was desperate for something to work, anything to get him and Raven away from the man trying to hurt him and Raven, the man who killed Terra and possible their friends. He remembered the man said that Raven's mate would be able to use her powers. How he wished he was that person, her mate. It sounded great to his ears, his mind, and in his heart. Before passing out himself believing this was the end for them he whispered three words.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Africa

Raven awoke several days later with the sun light shining in her eyes. She had no idea where she was but what she did know is somehow she had escaped from her brother. She closed her eyes a little tighter trying to block out the sun light coming through the window.

'What was the last think I remember? I remember being beaten by my brother almost to death. Beast Boy yelling for it to stop and then green fur, lots of green fur. Green Fur!' Raven shot up and opened her eyes trying to locate the Beast. What she saw was not what she was expecting. She was in a little room made of grass, straw, and mud. The air was warm and musty but had a sweet tang to it. The floor was made of dirt but the bed was made of cloth covered feathers. It was warm and comfortable.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Africa, to be exact in my home village." Beast Boy had walked into the small room and smiled slightly.

"Your home village in Africa, but how did we get here. I was unable to focus on my powers at all, not even to get myself out of there or even free you. Beast Boy you turned into the Beast again." He nodded slowly but continued to look at her.

"Raven just before I passed out I used your magic words while thinking about my home. The one none of you knew about. I think I used your powers Rae. I have no idea how but I think I did. I mean how else can you explain us showing up here?" Raven looked at him and nodded. She loved looking at him all that green was beautiful in her eyes, not to mention the way he acts and how it changes depending on the situation was very attractive.

'Whoa there girl, what are you thinking again?'

'Oh come now Raven, just admit it. You love him; I mean he used your powers.'

'Love is correct Raven; he did in fact use your powers to get you both out of there. Not to mention was able to teleport you both all the way to Africa. Raven on some level you must love him otherwise Love would not be here now.' Raven's eyes widened in shock as she comes to understand she didn't just have a crush on the green man but she actually loved him.

"Beast Boy you are absolutely correct." Beast Boy was shocked; Raven had just admitted he was correct. "Beast Boy, I need you to do something for me." From her cloak she pulled out an old worn book and handed it to him. He opened it and looked at Raven.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Open it to page 453 and read Law 4." Beast Boy did as he was told and read aloud.

"4) Half Demon mates are given a test of worthiness. If passed demon and mate are left to rule the Realm. If failed demon is striped of powers and Realm and mate is killed on spot.

The mate of said Demon will begin to show characteristics of a demon they are to be mated to. Such as powers and the mate will be very protective of demon.'"

Beast Boy looked up at Raven a little shocked. He didn't know what to say. Did this mean what he thought it meant? Did Raven love him as much as he loved her? Does this mean that he was Raven's mate the legendary person of twice magic power? If that was true then did that mean if he failed this test he is fated to die and Raven to be powerless?

"Rae, you're going to have to explain this to me." Raven sighed and looked up at him.

"Remember what I told you when my brother had us?" Beast Boy nodded. "It's just like that only instead of not being able to find my mate I've just been looking in all the wrong places. Ignoring all my feelings and thoughts, I should have just looked over and I would have seen the person I was looking for the whole time. Beast Boy I love you, and you don't have to say you love me too I don't expect you to. I just need you to tell me you'll help me rule the Realm. I won't stop you from living your life. I just…" Raven never got to finish what she was saying because a pair of lips crashed to her own. It took her a second to register what was going on but soon she started to kiss him back. They pulled apart and Beast Boy touched their foreheads together and looked her in the eyes.

"Sometimes I swear you can be just as annoying as me. You talk way to much when you're nervous sometimes. Raven I love you too. I have since we first met. I never truly knew what I was feeling till after Terra and it was confirmed when your father came." Raven smiled and kissed him again. "Well after I take you on a tour of the village and introduce you to a few people what do we do from here?"

"We train you in my powers. You're going to need to know how to use them if we are going to beat my brother. I want to keep this Realm and protect everyone from the evil that could take over." Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Rae?" Raven looked over at Beast Boy and smiled slightly.

"I like the new color." Raven looked down and saw her outfit had changed to white. Smiling a little wider she looked up at Beast Boy.

"Looks like I'm whole again. Oh and don't worry about the Trial you'll be fine I know you will." Beast Boy looked at her and smiled.

"You always know what I'm thinking don't you?"

"Almost always, now are you going to show me around Mnkuu Garfield?" Beast Boy frowned at his real name but let it pass. What he was impressed about was she had remembered he was the prince of this village.

"Alright then, Princess Raven right this way." He led her out of the very large hut and into the village town square. He took her all over the village pointing out different things that were important. He knew a lot about the village, like where the people came from. The legends of great people of the past; his favorite legend was the lady of the moon. Raven thought she sounded a little like herself pale and powerful and a lone till the stars join her in the night sky. She smiled up at Beast Boy as he continued. She met a lot of people including some of Beast Boy's old friends as a child.

"Rae this is Huru. She was the girl I told about from when I got my powers." The girl spoke in a language she didn't quite understand but she caught some words. The powers were reversing on her as well. Soon like Beast Boy she'll be able to speak and understand this language as well.

"Beast Boy I sort of understood that. I think the link is beginning to solidify and make us more powerful." Beast Boy stood in shock for a second before snapping out of it and smiling.

"Maybe sharing this with you has done that. I mean it's a bit like my folks when they first started out. Dad showed her his home town and she grew to like him even more and even know him better. She started to understand the way he was." Raven nodded she knew exactly what that was like because now Beast Boy's memories where her own and hers his. "Here let's get back to my hut before it gets dark. I may be able to fight off any animal out her but I would prefer not to run into a green monkey." He smiled at his own joke and took her hand.

Raven had not looked back at the hut when they left so she didn't know the actual size of it till they came to it. It was huge for a hut. It had several rooms and even a second level. This was not an average hut. She looked at Beast Boy and saw him blush.

"Yeah see, my folks had planned on never leaving here so they built a home for a large family. In fact all the huts here are larger than normal huts ours was just bigger because of the family they planned. I was going to have five brothers and sisters one day. I was excited to be a big brother. I kept saying I was going to be the best big brother of them all and an even better king." Raven smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You would have made a great big brother I'm sure. Oh, and Garfield you are going to make a great King of not just this village but of the Realm as well." Beast Boy smiled and hugged her. As he let go he looked up and his smile grew even larger.

"King Akida, it is so good to see you again. I've been here for days but the others said you were out on a peace mission. I trust it went well." The old man nodded his head at Garfield and spoke to him in surprisingly good English.

"Yes Garfield the mission was a great success. I trust you will come more often and let me know you are safe my son?" Beast Boy nodded his head and smiled sheepishly. "Now my boy who is this beautiful moon goddess you have brought to the village?" Raven blushed at being refured to as a moon goddess.

"This is Raven. She is my Teammate, my best friend, and…" Raven cut him off hearing his hesitation in trying to explain exactly what she was. He never asked her to be his girlfriend but he did want to label as such her.

"I'm his girlfriend; however, with my people he is now considered my mate." The old man nodded his head.

"Yes, though this village seems out of touch with the ways of the universe we have heard of your people Raven. The Demons and Azrathans, are two very powerful people. Some of our magic is a mixture of the two magic's. The magic here is long forgotten by your people but remains strong here. Enjoy your stay Mnkuu Garfield and Princess Raven." With that the old man left them to continue to the hut.

"Well Rae, congrats Akida has accepted you as the next queen of the village good thing too or I would have to step down." Raven was a little shocked that now she was not only the Queen of Realm Earth but Princess of the Village Ijaw Amhara. "Let's get some rest Rae. Love you." Raven smiled at Beast Boy.

"Love you too; tomorrow we'll start your training."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: To Learn Magic

The next day Beast Boy awoke early, long before Raven even awoke. He was back at the tribe so he knew he had to get up. The tribe men always awoke early to do the hunting and gathering before it got to hot outside. He walked down the hall and stopped outside of Ravens room and listened closely. He knew she had a little trouble sleeping due to being in a strange area. She'll grow to love it eventually right now he needed to head out. He ran into Huru on his way out and asked her to wait for Raven to wake and tell her where he was. She nodded and left for his hut.

**When Beast Boy is talking to other members of the tribe it's in Swahili Raven too.**

"Ah, Garfield thought you weren't going to show up. Glad you did." Tibito was Huru's husband to be and Beast Boy liked the man. He and BB had been good friends before he was taken away and he knew Huru would be well taken care of.

"As much as it pains me I wouldn't miss this hunting trip." The other's laughed at him knowing full well Garfield was a vegetarian.

"Well we don't expect you to hunt Gar, we are just glad you came to join us and talk." BB nodded his head he'd go gathering later with them too but he needed to make sure that Tibito would be able to provide for Huru, he knew he'd take care of her just unsure as to provide.

"Well let's get started then. Let's see if your skills have improved since we were kids. I do recall I beat you in everything." BB smirked at his old friend and ran off, even without his enhanced abilities Garfield could out run them all.

Raven awoke a couple hours later, the sun had only just risen above the horizon. She woke up at this time at home. She yawned when she noticed something was missing and something replaced it. Beast Boy was not in the house but someone else was. Raven got up and threw her cloak on and ran to the kitchen area. There she saw Huru, she had started a fire and was chopping onions and carrots. Raven took a deep breath and hoped that Huru would understand.

"Oh, Good morning Princess Raven, Prince Garfield has gone out in the morning hunt with the other men of the village he won't be back till the sun is full risen." Raven stood dumbstruck, Beast Boy had gone hunting.

"Wait, Garfield, my Garfield went hunting. Like hunting with a spear, bow and arrows kind of hunting." Huru looked at Raven like she was nuts. What other kind of hunting is there?

"Of course, it's the way here. We hunt and gather for our food. Now we do have farms but in till the crop comes in we must gather. What is so wrong with Prince Garfield going hunting?"

"What's so wrong? Gar is a vegetarian he would sooner die then hurt an animal." Huru smiled at Raven. She had forgot to tell Raven that he would not actually be hunting himself, though if he did she was sure there would be much more food to go around.

"Oh, Princess Raven I am truly sorry, I forgot to say he would not be hunting himself he just went with the hunting party to get to know my soon to be husband. Though they were best friends as children, it has been a long time since he has seen him. I think he wishes to make sure Tibito will be able to care and provide for me. It is actually quite sweet of him." Raven looked away, she had no idea Beast Boy took this so seriously. He was after all the Prince and he performed his duties well, with only a day or two here.

"I'm sorry Huru for freaking out. It's just I've known Garfield since we were fourteen and he wasn't always this serious, he's the jokester back were we came from." Huru nodded her head and smiled.

"Do not fear, he is still like that he just know when he is here he also must show the other men that he is capable of being our leader one day. If he does not he will be challenged for it." Raven nodded and kneeled down next to Huru.

"Huru, do you mind teaching me a few things. I mean as a wife in the village, if I'm truly going to become this queen one day." Huru smiled and set to work teaching Raven.

"Later when Prince Garfield returns we'll go gathering that is his favorite part of the day it's just before the hottest part."

The men had come back from the hunt all wearing the same thing shorts seemed to be the most popular among men, skirts and tube tops among the women. Raven started to get frustrated with her outfit about half way through the morning. He cloak grabbed everything within reach of it. Her leotard was too tight in the morning kitchen heat, and since it was black did not help her cool off. She changed into something more of the tribe style and continued on with her duties with Huru.

Beast Boy came back at the end of the hunting party with Tibito laughing with him about something or other. Tibito stopped laughing and looked towards the huts and saw Huru and left Beast Boy in the dust a little confused till he saw Huru. Laughing again he ran after him.

"Hey Huru, did you tell Rae where I was going to be?"

"Yes and she nearly had a heart attack about it. I forgot you're a vegetarian." Beast Boy laughed at this.

"Well alright, ready to go gathering?" Beast Boy was facing away from his hut and Raven came out and pressed her fingers to her lips, she floated up into the air so she could sneak up on him. However, Beast Boy turned around just as she reached him and put his arms around her.

"You can't sneak up on me, Rae." Raven laughed a little waited for him to let her go. He kissed her forehead but noticed something amiss, her cloak. Looking down he nearly feel over. Raven was wearing a long tube top that stopped just below her belly button and a pair of his shorts, that he was sure she used magic on to make them fit. Huru started to laugh at the shocked look on his face and it snapped him out of it. "You look great Rae!" Raven blushed but said thank you all the same.

"Alright, let's get gathering before the sun rises too high and Gar here starves to death." Huru reached for Tibito's hand and raced off, Raven and Beast Boy right behind them.

It had been a long morning for both Beast Boy and Raven but they knew they had to start training. Beast Boy had a lot to learn about Raven's powers. He understood they worked based off of emotions but since Raven could control her powers so it made it easier on Beast Boy.

"To start with I'm going to teach you how to meditate." Beast Boy nodded and waited for instruction. "First find a comfortable position, mine is the lotus." She waited for Beast Boy to find a comfortable position. It ended up him sitting against a tree eyes closed. "Now find your center and enter it." She did this and waited for Beast Boy to do the same. Once he got there she started to chant and Beast Boy fell into the same monotone and they chanted together. They did this for an hour and when they stopped Raven looked over at Beast Boy. He was looking around with a shocked look on his face.

"What's wrong Beast Boy?" He looked around once more and looked at Raven.

"I feel very relaxed and my senses are super enhanced like I can hear everything, see farther, and heck I can smell every person within a few miles. It's crazy, like I never knew I could do all this." Raven smiled at Beast Boy, this was good he was doing great for the meditation part of it all.

"Alright that's great, that means you did it right. Believe me I feel the same after a little bit of meditation. Now let's get started on controlling the powers, like moving things and throwing. Now concentrate on that rock. I want you to imagine it lifting into the air and being thrown into a tree." Beast Boy did as she said and within a couple seconds of her instruction the rock was thrown into the tree.

"Yes, that was easy!" Beast Boy jumped up and did a victory dance. Raven laughed a little at it but was wondering on how he was able to do that so fast. It took her three days to do it.

"Gar, how did you do that so fast?" Beast Boy looked down at her and plopped down next to her.

"Oh it's a bit like my powers. I have to imagine and concentrate on the animal I want to be and poof I'm that animal. Like your powers I imagine and concentrate on what I want the rock to do and poof it does it." Raven smiled this was going to be way easier then she thought.

"Well let's keep going." For the next couple hours they practiced with all of Raven's powers. They even tried out some of Beast Boy's tribe magic. To his surprise Raven too was able to use the magic, had to be the mate link thing. Soon it was too hot to do anything.

"We can continue later Rae, when the sun starts to set. Right now we risk getting heat stroke and I'm burning up." He reached out a hand to help Raven up and they walked back to his hut arm and arm. Raven then noticed that he was really warm, warmer than most people would be. He had a thin layer of fur on his body.

'No wonder he's not cold when the rest of us are in the tower.'

"I wonder where the others are." Almost like reading her thoughts Beast Boy put them into words.

"We'll try to figure it out tomorrow hopefully they are okay."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Power They Know Not

Raven and Beast Boy did the early morning duties with the other tribe members and then began to practice their magic. They had hoped that by now the other Titans would have contacted them somehow, either with their communicators or with Robin and Raven's bond but nothing. It had been three days since they had gotten here and they worried for their friends, hopping Terra had not done anything to them. Beast Boy and Raven's communicators died a couple hours ago now they were relying on Robin trying to contact Raven through the bond. With nothing else to do other than make out of course, they two Titans practiced their magic and fighting skills. Raven has been getting better at the new tribal fighting they had. She could almost beat Beast Boy now.

"Dang Rae get any better and I'll have to fight dirty to win." He smiled and Raven smirked at him. She was quite proud of herself in this, not to mention on being able to use tribal magic as well. That only solidified her becoming the princess of this place. They had held a ceremony for it yesterday. Now they were not married Beast Boy wanted a combined wedding with Raven. With her roots in Azarath and his in Catholic and Tribal weddings, Raven had no idea of his. The continued practicing long into the hotter part of the day, they had ventured a little more into the jungle to keep cool. As Raven had gotten a hold of Beast Boy and was about to flip him she got a shock.

"Raven, Raven can you hear me?" It was Robin.

"Gar, stop it's Robin." Beast Boy looked at her funny but then realized it was the bond.

"Robin, sweet asks him where he is." She nodded and complied with is request. Beast Boy was beyond excited to hear from his friends.

"They are underground by the theater they think. Terra attacked them and like last time tried to kill them. They were able to stop it but in the process the passed out and have been out since we got here." Raven was shocked her friends were lucky to be alive. "Robin we'll get you guys as soon as we can." With that the bond was cut and she looked at Beast Boy.

"So how do we get them we don't have a ship and I'm sure I can't fly us all the way there and back without being spotted or dying somewhere along the way." The last part was meant to be a joke but it was a possibility. Raven looked at him and smiled but it was faint.

"I think we can teleport them with our combined strength, but it takes a ton of concentration and a lot of power. It might even be enough to alert my brother of where we are." Beast Boy looked at her weighing their options in his mind.

"We need our friends here to help us. If it alerts your brother then so be it. I think we are ready to take him on." Raven looked at Garfield, being here really made him grow up a little more and take on a more responsible role but still be a jokester. She never thought she could be this in love with someone, but that is what made her powerful was the love they shared.

"Your right, let's go to our room. So we can be comfortable while we meditate." He nodded and left with her to their room. The meditated for the next couple hours and then rested for another hour.

"I'm ready whenever you are Rae." He pulled her closer to him as they cuddled; they needed to be completely relaxed before they attempted this spell. It was amazing when Beast Boy was able to do it that one time to get them away. He could have died, this time he'd have help and it would be a whole like easier and less life threating and stressful.

"I'm ready now let's do it." They sat on the bed cross legged and started to concentrate on what they wanted to do. They held hands and started to chant at the same time.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." After another three times saying the three magical words the room began to glow white. It was so bright the two on the bed had to close their eyes. Soon the light began to fade and their three best friends stood in the middle of the room looking at them.

"Friends, it is glorious to see you! I was wondering if you had found a way to get us yet."

"Yeah, by the way how did you do it? I remember sitting in the bottom of that cave cavern thing and the next thing I know we are covered in a white light and we are here." To say Cyborg was confused now was nothing on how he was going to be. Only Robin stayed quite as he looked at his two friends on the bed. Beast Boy was wearing only shorts and raven was wearing a tank top and a pair of what looked like Beast Boy's shorts. Beast Boy yawned exposing his lower canines, showing the others just how dangerous he could be in his human form too.

"I don't know about you Rae but I'm tired. That took a lot out of me again, want to take a nap?" Raven smiled and nodded to him as he pulled her close and cuddled with her.

"Guys, there are rooms down the hall just pick one you like and rest for a bit. Gar and I need to rest before we answer questions. We'll come get you in an hour when it's time for dinner." The others stood dumb struck for a few seconds before doing what they asked.

"Boyfriend Robin, you look like you've eaten the wrong end of a glorbstock." Robin looked at his girlfriend and smiled at her home world metaphors.

"It's nothing Star, I was just shocked at how close those two have become. I mean Raven let him grab her pull her close and even kiss the top of her head. It's just new and strange but it's a good thing." Starfire and Cyborg nodded in agreement.

An hour or so later Beast Boy walked down the halls and knocked on the two doors which held his friends. He knew Star and Rob would share a room, like they did at the tower and cyborg would pick the room that had the most equipment in there to help him charge.

"Guys, its dinner time, time to get up for the feast!" He was met at the two doors with three very sleepy but smiling friends. "Tonight, the tribe has prepared a feast for you all. I'm not saying what's all there because I don't want to know what's all there I'm having fruit." They laughed and followed him out to the court yard where the whole tribe was waiting.

"Friend Beast Boy, is this the tribe of which you spoke of back at the tower? The one of which you are a prince?" Beast Boy nodded and Star squealed in delight talking to everyone. They had no clue on what she was saying but nodded their heads and smiled. Beast Boy laughed and tuned to the others.

"Welcome to my home guys. This is my sort of father, King Akida." They all looked at him in awe and Raven come over and took Beast Boys hand and told him to open up. He gladly did and she popped a grape into his mouth. Akida started to talk to the three in front of him but due to his English being very bad he stuck to Swahili.

"Beast Boy, a little translation here, I mean if you can speak the language." He got a look from Beast Boy he had never seen before.

"Dude, I'm not stupid I just act dumb. In fact bird brain while you were still learning basic stuff for high school I had graduated and became the prince here." They all stared at him besides Raven she just smirked and went back to talking to Huru. Beast Boy then smiled and looked at them.

"Don't be so shocked guys. There wasn't much to do here besides do chores in the early morning and study when it was too hot during midday. The only time I got to play was just before sundown. Akida says he welcomes you to the tribe and hopes that your stay is a good one while it lasts. He is over joyed to see more of my friends and that you are safe." They all smiled as Beast Boy bowed a little to the old man as he walked off. Soon people came to see the new comers all making sure to bow to both Beast Boy and Raven as they approached. Soon as they were greeted by the whole tribe the feast began.

"Okay first things first Grass Stan and Raven, why are all the tribe people bowing to you too Raven?" Cyborg had a fair point that made Raven blush a little but answer all the same.

"I'm known as Princess Raven here. I will stand by Gar's side when he takes over." They all stared in shock as she explained this.

"Friend Raven, does this mean you and Friend Beast Boy are doing the going of out?" Raven nodded and that had Starfire's squealing again.

"Alright, now for some other answers, how did you get me Cy and Star here to begin with?"

"Raven and I used a teleportation spell to bring you here. Just like how I did to get her and me here." They all looked at Beast Boy a little shocked.

"What do you mean that you can use Raven's powers too?" They nodded at Cyborg and this caused the boy wonder to flip out.

"So you mean we have two mages in our group now. How is this possible? I mean I knew BB could do tribal magic but now he can use Azarath magic too!" Beast Boy took a deep breath to calm himself down, having animal instincts really took its toll on him sometimes. Watching others panic sometimes caused him to panic as well. He felt a hand in his and saw Raven give him a small smile to help calm him. It worked just as a small hand on Rob's shoulder calmed him.

"The answer is very simple at least to me it is. Since I am part Demon, I inherited a Realm from my father after his defeat. Before his defeat this would not have been an issue in fact I might have continued to live my life as if I didn't need love. This is false now; because of the whole Realm thing and that I'm only half demon. Half demons must find a mate in order to rule over a Realm in full control. I had no idea I was even in line to inherit anything from my father. As it turns out I was the most deserving of my siblings to get Realm Earth. About a month or so ago I went to the council and figured out that this Realm was mine provided I found my mate by 21. I grew worried that I wouldn't find him and lose this place to my brother. However, my brother had other plans and tried to kill me knowing my weakness was Beast Boy. He took over Terra, basically killing what was left of the girl and sent her after us. She took Beast Boy and myself to my brother where he destroyed her completely. I fought my brother but was weak and I soon fell. Beast Boy got angry turned into the Beast but this caused great strain on him. From what he told me he reverted and wishing he could save us and do what my brother said only my mate could do. He said my magic words while he thought of his first home, here in Africa. He later awoke with Akida over him. He knew he had done it, and later asked me about it. So here we are now, Beast Boy is my mate and to think after finding out it took me a month to find him."

They all looked on as she said this. It was amazing the different cultures they had come from and how similar they were at the same time.

"So BB is your mate, and you're now the princess of the village. Your brother is trying to kill you and Beast Boy so he can take over the Realm?" They again nodded to Cyborg. "Well alright then." He got up and got more meat.

"He seems to be taking this well." Beast Boy looked over at his friend.

"Oh don't you worry Grass Stain, when we get home you'll be getting the full big brother talk about how you're going to treat my little sister." Beast Boy sweat dropped and laughed a little.

"Enough Cyborg, now tell us what happened to you." It was Robin's turn to talk and he was not happy with himself.

"It wasn't much different than last time. She got into our heads and then tried to kill us. She opened a canyon under our feet kind of like what she did to BB the first time and we fell in. Nothing we could do about it. When we landed we all got hit pretty hard on the head with rocks or in Star's case a metal beam and passed out. We had been out for quite some time since our commentators were dead so that's when I called you Raven."

"Good news though, that was Terra. Grant it Terra deserved better than to die this way. But at least now she can rest in peace." They all nodded their heads and vowed to give her a proper memorial when they got home.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Aclypto's End

The Titans spent the next couple of days doing what BB and Rae had, up early in the morning to go hunting and gathering, training before it got too hot and them coming into BB's hut. To say the Titans were a little shocked about BB's hut was an understatement. Robin noted that here BB was as rich as Batman. He knew that the spare rooms were for whatever brothers and sisters he was supposed to have but that was incredible.

"Say B, how much did your family leave you after they died?" Beast Boy looked at Robin and smiled he knew this was coming.

"Well, I'd say I'd be just under Bruce in that amount. I don't get it for another three years. Mom and Dad had made sure the amount I get now is for basic needs such as food, room, and college money." Beast Boy laughed a little. "I've been going to college behind all your guys back for about a year and half now." They all looked at him, even Raven.

"What are you studying green bean, how to be a clown?" Cyborg got a good laugh out of this before he looked at Beast Boy.

"Nope, I want to be a Vet." This however, was not a shock to them. It only made sense he be a vet. He could talk to them find out exactly what was wrong with them. Heck, he'd make an awesome vet till they had to put one down. That would have to be a job for someone else.

"That is glorious Friend. Please, tell me how many years do you have left to go?" Beast Boy thought about it for a second before answering.

"I think maybe a little under five. Then I have to intern for a while. After that I should be done." He smiled at them all and Raven walked up to him.

"It's time to go meditate Gar." He nodded and followed her to his room. Since the first night she started staying with him in his room. She didn't like being alone at night with the thin walls where anything could get in at her. Once they were finished the hottest part of the day was over and they went to find the others. What they saw shocked them to the core. Her brother was standing there with all their friends in his grip and even the frail King Akida. Beast Boy began to grow in a threating way and Raven's eyes started to turn red.

"Aclypto, put them down now. Your fight is with me, leave them along." Beast Boy put his arms around her and looked at Aclypto with a death stare, like touch Raven and I tear you limb from limb.

"Your fight is with **US** Aclypto. You fight me and Raven now." Aclypto laughed at Beast Boy which only caused Beast Boy to growl loader.

"You Green one. I highly doubt you are any match for me. My dear sister may have been able to summon enough power to get you both here and the others but she is still too weak to fight me." He threw magic at them and they were back in their normal crime fighting clothes. Aclypto stared at her cloak. He knew of Azarthen law, about the white cloak. Raven smirked at her brother.

"Like what you see big brother. I know you know about the laws, want to see the surprise now?" Raven stepped aside and let Beast Boy walk in front of her. He now wore a uniform much like his last one but instead of purple and black it was white and black. He had joined the ranks of other non-Azarthans. To enjoy the powers in which they had just because he was a mate. Best of all the white signified they were the most powerful.

"Ready to fight Aclypto I know I am." Beast Boy Smirked as his hands and Raven's began to glow white with black outlining it. Aclypto smirked as well and his hands began to glow a fiery red. The fight had begun as the other Titans were dropped to the ground Star catching Akida. Beast Boy yelled something out to Akida. He nodded and left the others to fight off the army of Possessors the came at them.

"Robin, Starfire, Cyborg don't let them get to you. Ignore what they say to you. They are trying to break you down and take over your bodies don't let them." They all nodded to Raven and started to fight off the oncoming army. They were soon not alone as warriors from the tribe soon joined them, knowing not to listen to the creatures but to fight on.

Raven and Aclypto were toe to toe fighting hand to hand. Aclypto was not used to such close fighting and was getting frustrated. His sister was beating him and he would not allow such an act to befall him. He rushed backwards away from her fighting only to be tackled from behind by a green lion. Beast Boy roared at him causing him back into Raven's waiting punches.

Aclypto started to get an evil smirk on his face. One Raven did not like, it reminded her so much of her father she stopped mid punch and got hit herself. She flew backwards; however, before she could hit the ground Beast Boy was there to catch her. Aclypto began to grow to a much larger size. A full demon was a very large creature; he grew to be as tall as their father. Raven did not like this; larger size meant larger spells to stop.

Beast Boy was at her side in a matter of seconds he had rushed to stop another wave of Aclyptos creatures and to heal their friends.

"Raven what do we do now? Would fighting him like we did your father do any good at all?" Raven looked at Beast Boy a little shocked at the suggestion. That would sort of work, only if he helped her.

"Actually that may work Gar. You have to do one thing for me though." He looked at her smiled and nodded. "I need you to be the one to cast the spells while I feed you more power." He gave her a look of disbelieve. "You're stronger then I am Gar. You can also add the tribal magic into it a lot easier then I could." Beast Boy nodded and took her hand. Beast Boy held out his hand and Raven's hand began to glow over his other one. When Beast Boy opened his eyes they were glowing white with power. Concentrating hard on what he wanted this power to do, he added the magic of his tribe to make it work even more. Aclypto laughed at their attempt. Even more arrogant than their father, Raven thought. At last together they shouted out her manta.

"**Azarath Metrion Zinthos!**" The ball of energy shot from his hand just as Aclypto shot another energy ball at them. They battled for what seemed like ages to the other Titans. They stopped fighting the creatures summoned by Aclypto when he shot his energy. It seemed he needed all he could get to beat Beast Boy and Raven. Soon the white energy seemed to overcome the red. The ball shot towards its victim at such a fast pace he didn't have time to duck. Aclypto shouted out in pain as his body began to dissolve and disappear from the earth. A scream of no could be heard by all as he disappeared for good. Just in the same way as his father before him.

"Raven, Beast Boy." Starfire screamed as she rushed to catch them. They were falling to the ground no longer able to keep the energy need to stay. Star caught them just as they were about to hit the ground. The both lay unconscious but with a small smile on their faces.

The Titans were gathered around their bed. They looked on as the two Titans still hand in hand floated above the bed slightly as they healed. It was a lot to take in for Cy and Rob. Their little brother and sister as they saw them were together. Not to mention Beast Boy had been given status as an Azarathan. Above all that Star had explained that the white signified them being the most powerful of the people. Beast Boy was now a mage.

"Whoa, what hit me?" They all looked to the bed to see Beast Boy sit up from his bed holding one hand to his head the other holding tightly to Raven's.

"I'd have to say one powerful power hangover." Cyborg joked causing BB to smile at his friend.

"So safe to say we beat him if you all are still here." The others nodded and looked to Raven to see her waking up as well. She smiled at the others knowing she had done it with Garfield. She looked down to see her white cloak and Beast Boy's now white uniform.

"I think it's time we went home. Who knows what happened to the city after we left it for so long." The others nodded in agreement and set out to get ready to leave in the morning. Beast Boy and Raven left to go see King Akida and Huru before they left. They promised to return soon and to be ready to take over at any time. Raven and Beast Boy when they got home would go see the council so he could receive his test. They left the next day long before event the tribe awoke to start the morning chores.

"Oh glorious, it is wonderful to be home is it not my friends." They all nodded their heads in agreement. Raven and Beast Boy used their powers to teleport them home and once again they were both whipped out. They leaned against the wall for support once they landed.

"Raven, I think if we use this much power again we are going to need a heck of a lot more training." Raven nodded her head in agreement. She reached out her hand and he took it.

"Were going to bed, don't disturb us." The others nodded knowing this took a lot out of their two friends. Beast Boy only just learning to use such power and already teleporting people three times and fighting off Raven's brother. They reached Raven's door and Beast Boy let go of her hand to go to his own when she reached back out for it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Beast Boy looked at her confused for a second before smiling and entering her room with her. "We still need to take you to the council members." Beast Boy sighed he knew this was coming. He was not looking forward to being killed and Raven being stripped of her powers because of him.

"Rae, I don't to fail whatever test they are going to put me through. Can't you just train me up a little and then take me. I mean…" he was silenced by her lips upon his own. The kiss was sweet and innocent but soon grew more passionate.

"We have to go now Gar, they know who you are now after my brother being defeated." Beast Boy nodded and sat on her bed. She took his hand and guided him to the council floor. Unlike the last time she was here she entered the chamber where the elders were.

"Garfield Mark Logan, we are so glad to finally meet you. Your statue has been behind Raven's for far too long and I do believe it is time that it moved to stand beside her. Do you not agree Abasi and Arashi?"

"THIS IS TO BE MY NEPHEW. A GREEN LITTLE FREAK? I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS RAVEN. I…" He was cut off by a white strip of power going over his mouth.

"Don't you ever call me a green little freak again! I won't take it from you or anyone else never have and never will. Do I make myself clear?" Raven stood shocked over Beast Boy's outburst to her uncle. "Wait did he call me nephew?" Raven nodded and Beast Boy began to panic a little. The demon however looked rather impressed by this.

"You stood up to me. Yes Afua I agree it is time for that to happen." Abasi stood and waved his hand to the door as a statue came in of Raven. There beside her was a statue of Beast Boy holding her hand.

"Be warned you two, any outburst like that again with Arashi and you might find yourself in a grave." Abasi was a little impressed with the power the two held and for the love that came off them in waves.

"Congratulations on not having to take the test and yet still passing it Garfield." The two left the chamber and returned to their bodies and fell asleep on Raven's bed holding each other knowing their life was about to become much better.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Marriage times three

It was a warm October day as all the Titans gathered together to witness a very joyous event. About two years ago Robin or now known as Nightwing asked Star to marry him and they got married only a couple months later. A year ago Cyborg took the big leap with Bee and was now expecting a child. Today was a very happy day, for the last two original titans were getting married. To say this was a special day would be an understatement for there was not just one wedding ceremony going on but three. When Beast Boy or know known as Beast asked Raven to marry him so of course said yes, yet Gar would hear nothing of it unless she agreed to a three part wedding. The first part is to take place in her native culture; the second part in his tribal culture; and the last to be a Christian wedding. To say Raven was excited was an understatement; she would be married in her home traditions and in Beast Boy's. A year after here they stand ready to take part in this unusual but meaningful wedding.

Beast stood in the dressing room with Robin and Cyborg his two best men. To say he was freaking out was just crazy. He was beyond freaking out.

"Whoa, Gar calm down. You're going to do fine, don't worry about it." Gar looked at Robin like he was crazy.

"Do you know how hard it was to learn Azarthan. I even had the help of our link and I still screwed up last night at practice. I mean Dick, what if I screw up now?" Cyborg began to crack up at his Best Friend.

"Man, if you mess up who's going to know other than Rae and that Azarth monk? I know I wont know the difference between Gothris and Toman." Gar gasped at Cyborg.

"Dude you cussed in Azarthan." This got the green man chuckling till he was turning red.

"You're starting to look like a Christmas tree Gar." Dick laughed as his friend shut up right then and there. "But really Gar, stay calm you'll do fine, and I'm sure Rae won't kill you if you mess up a little bit." They heard a knock at the door and a high pitch squeal come from the other side. The guys laughed and let Star into the room.

"Friend, are you ready to as you say 'the plunge'?"

"I've been ready for years Star. Ever since I found out in her Demon culture I was her mate. I can't believe it's been five years since that." They all nodded in agreement, crime had been very slow. They still had some major baddies come every once and while but most of the ones they fought before were either dead or retired from that line of work. "Hey Star, how's Rae?" Gar looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"She is most wonderful. Excited and nervous at the same time, I should say being a little nervous is a good thing though." They all nodded in agreement, but then Star stopped them when she crushed Garfield in a tight hug and left the room. She went down the hall to Raven's dressing room and walked in.

"Starfire, oh thank Azar. Star, how's my hair, my makeup? Star I'm so nervous." Star came over to Raven and gave her a gentle hug. Bee came in a few seconds later and saw the hug and joined them.

"Ah Group hug!" They made room for Bee and her now enlarging belly. Raven placed a hand on it and it started to glow blue.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist looking and making sure everything was coming along alright." Bee smiled and nodded at her.

"Any time you want to do that its fine by me." They shared a small smile before Bee rushed over to the chair and pulled a dress bag from its back. "Ready to get dressed?" Raven took a deep breath and smiled a little wider.

"Ready, I'm ready for it all." Raven and the other two quickly got ready in their dresses. The boys all wore a simple tux and tie. The girls however, all had on something different. Starfire had opted to dress in the traditional dress of Raven's culture. A floor length dress made of purple silk, and a dark green cloak that looked almost black that reached the ground as well. Bee went for a more traditional dress. A long green dress that fit just so for her enlarged belly. Raven wore the traditional white of all brides dresses she knew of. However, it had a few changes to the whole outfit. She wore a small cape around her shoulders to keep her warm from the slightly chilled air. The cape was white with a soft green outline to it. The dress fit her like a glove and went down in an A line fashion down to her feet and had a train that ran behind it. The dress also had a slit on the right side of her belly. Since most women in Gar's tribe also had such a slit in their dress. For something old she took out an old flower pin for her hair that her mother had given her. It was of soft lilac purple and held back one side for her now waist long hair. For something new she wore a silver cross that Gar had given to her at their engagement announcement. Something borrowed, was a small green raven pin for her sash to keep it in place. Finally, something blue was very close to her heart now. King Akida just before his passing had given her a bracelet that he believed had healing abilities. It was made of blue beads and stone. Soon the ceremony had begun, with Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy going to their positions by the Azarth Monk, the high priest of the tribe, and a Christian priest. Soon the music began to play and Dick's and Star's daughter and son walked down together, their daughter throwing petals every which way, as she walked down holding on her mommy's hands, the son holding her other hand clutching a ring in his fingers. Gar laughed as Dick tried to get the ring from his son, but was only tempted to let go when Star asked for it. (FWI, the daughter is just over one and half, and the son is seven months old. Hey I was walking at seven months) Soon the brides march started to play and everyone rose and turned towards the doors. Cyborg made his way back down the aisle. When he reached the end he held out his hand and Raven took it. As she turned out of the doors and started to walk with Cyborg, Gar froze on the spot. Raven saw the shocked look and pure love in his eyes and smiled even more.

Three voices rang out to the crowd, each asking the same thing in three languages.

"Who gives this Bride away?" Gar took one step down and held his hand out for Raven as she took it Cyborg announced for all to hear.

"I do." The nodded and Cyborg took his place next to Robin. As Gar and Raven took their place in front of the monk and two priests they looked to each other and smiled. The monk step forward and laid out in front of them a cloth. Inside were five gems. She spoke in Azarthan but cast her powers out so all would hear in their native tongue what she was saying.

"We have gathered here today to join Princess Raven and Knight Garfield together in a scared bond. Do any of Azarth object to such a union?" Raven turned to those who came to see her get married. All her good brothers and sisters were there, four in all. She had eight she being the youngest and the ninth of them. Nobody spoke and Raven smiled and turned back to the Monk. "Then I Allisa, high Monk of Azar, present to you the gems of union. The pink gem of Love and passion, may your love be greater than anything else." She placed a hot pink gem on her left hand and Gar's right hand.

"The green gem of strength, courage and trust, may your days be full of strength for one another, courage that all will be right, and trust to never falter." She placed a dark green gem on Raven's right hand and a light green on Gar's left.

"Finally, the red gem of power and plentiful ness, may this gem give you the power to rule with love and compassion and together and to bear you many children in the future to come." She touched Raven's original gem and placed a red gem just as bright on Gar's head.

"You now may say your vows, Raven?" Raven turned to Gar and started to speak in Azarthan.

"Gar, you are my light and my hope. When I was scared or defeated you were there to help me through it. I promise from now and forever that I will be your light and your hope." She stood on her tip toes and Gar bent his head forward a little and she kissed the gem on his forehead causing it to light up the room for a moment.

"Raven, you are my anchor and my teacher. When I started to be too childish you were always there to remind me of what our job was. You were my teacher in the powers that without you I could never have, and in my own powers. I promise from this day on I will be your anchor and your teacher." He bent his head down and kissed the gem on her forehead causing the same effect. The monk stepped back and allowed the high priest step forward. Gar's eyes glowed white for a second and smiled. He placed a spell to allow everyone to understand the priest talk.

"We are gathered here today to join Warrior Prince Garfield and Warrior Princess Raven. Is there anyone here from the native tribe who object to this union?" This time Gar looked around, only two people from his village was here other than the high priest and he doubt either one would object. (Yes Huru and Tibito.)

"Then let us begin with the marking." He sat before Gar and Raven and motioned them to follow suite. "I give you the white paint of purity. May your union be as pure as the mountain snow." He circled their gems in white paint.

"I give you yellow paint, so it may be strong as the sun in Africa." He colored in the white circles being careful to skip over the gems.

"So, finally the purple paint of fertility. So your family may grow and continue on through the ages." He took Raven's right hand and placed one purple dot on her palm and then took Gar's right hand and did the same treatment.

"Do you have any vows you wish to speak, Garfield?" He looked into Raven's eyes and they seemed to smile with him. In Swahili he spoke to Raven.

"Raven, I am a jokester and a child at times, but I promise to be a serious and loving father to any and all of our children." He took her right hand in his left and hovered over her palm not touching hers just yet.

"Garfield, I am a serious person and often act beyond my years, but I promise to be a fun and loving mother to any and all of our children." She took his other hand and tightened their hands together causing the marks to be left on each other's hands.

High priest step back and allowed the Christian priest to step forward.

"We are gathered here today to join Garfield Mark Logan and Raven Rachel Roth in holy matrimony. Does anyone here object to such a union, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one spoke out for a whole minute causing both of them to smile warming at each other.

"Very well, do you Garfield Mark Logan take Raven Rachel Roth to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer till death do you part?" Gar didn't even hesitate.

"I do."

"Do you Raven Rachel Roth take Garfield Mark Logan to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" The priest almost didn't get to finish before Raven spoke.

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." Garfield and Raven went in for a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart it was like no one else in the world existed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Mr. and Mrs. Garfield Logan." Clapping, whistling, and cheering erupted from the crowed as the new couple walked out the door and too the reception.

"So are you ready for our new life, Mrs. Logan?" Raven looked at her new husband and smirked.

"Why I do believe I am Mr. Logan." They kissed and entered the reception hall ready for their new life to begin.


End file.
